Redeem: Beginning
Redeem: Beginning '''is a story of the character Redeem. There are four parts to this story. Beginning '''Planet Namek/Goku vs Frieza Beaten. Humiliated. Defeated. By a saiyan called Goku. It was Planet Namek. Frieza had been defeated by Goku who was in his Super Saiyan state. Frieza could not accept his defeat even after Goku gave him energy to live. He delivered his final attack which was instantly countered by the "Angry" Kamehameha. The entire planet was destroyed but in the center of everything was Frieza and Goku's "after energy". A huge explosion, lots of surrounding energy, and chemicals which was located inside Frieza (Probably after some experiment). That was the birth of Redeem. Redeem: It feels good. Really good! I can feel a strong power flowing through me. I..I..AM THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON ON THIS GALAXY!!! Hmm, what will i do now? Redeem, who has the memory and powers of Frieza kept thinking and thinking to find a purpose to his existance. He then simply waved his hands and then a portal opened. Redeem: A PORTAL?! I must have gained abilities far beyond Frieza. He entered the portal and teleported into another location. Planet Earth/Gohan vs Cell There he was. The battle between Gohan and Cell was at its end and Redeem watched Cell vanished by Gohan's Blast. Everyone was staring at him and Redeem started shaking his head looking to find Goku. Redeem: I am looking for Goku? Where is he! Krillin: F..F..Frieza!!!!!! Piccolo: Frieza or not. Goku is dead! So get out of here! Redeem: Very well. I will kill you all after i am finished with Goku. And I am not Frieza! Redeem waved his hands again and another portal opened. Krillin: That....Was...Scary! Hell/ Super 17 SAGA He had found himself in hell with a kid version of Goku and Frieza and Cell. Redeem: Well if it isn't Frieza, Goku and someone unknown. I wonder where i am? Cell: I am the one and only Cell. Who the hell are you? Frieza: You look just like my first stage of transformation? How is that possible!? Redeem: Well, you see... Redeem quickly appeared behind Frieza and sliced his head off. Frieza became alive again after 15 seconds with his head back on. Goku: What is going on!!!? Redeem: Didn't i just kill you?! Frieza: HOW DARE YOU! It doesn't matter. You can't kill me anyway. We're in Hell. AND I AM ALREADY DEAD. Redeem: This is bad. If you're all dead then i have no purpose to exist. ARGH. He quickly waved his hands and opened a portal. Goku: I have to get out of here! Goku grabbed Redeem and they both got caught in the terrors of time and teleportations. Planet Earth/Saiyan Saga Goku and Redeem got sent to the battle between Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was a Great Ape holding Goku (Early) in his hands and crushing him. The other Goku saw himself and decided to go save himself. Redeem:Wait! You don't know what effects it will have on the future. We must leave quickly! We might not even exist. It was already too late. Vegeta (Ape form) had already seen them and was completely confused. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged a Kamehameha towards the artificial Moon. Vegeta transformed back to normal. Vegeta: You destroyed my Moon!!? Who are you? And you, (He looked at Redeem) Frieza?? Goku (SS1): I am Goku from the future. Redeem: And i am not Frieza. Redeem waved his hands. Grabbed Goku (Super Saiyan) and they both teleported. This time was different, they were in another dimension. Redeem was holding on to Goku but the surrounding was different. It was blue, red with some form of lightning. Goku: What is going on??? This isn't like before. Redeem: It seems i used this power to many times. I feel weak and tired. Redeem Let go of Goku and their was a huge set of lightning around him. Redeem: I DON'T WANT TOO DIE!!! The lightning pierced his body and he dissapeared. Goku made is safely through the portal and returned to hell where Cell and Frieza was waiting for him. Appearently he was only gone for a minute. The End Category:Page added by SS1 Soldier Category:Page created by SS1 Soldier Category:Fan Fiction